kôfuku e no kenri (le droit au bonheur)
by Aoko Yumeki Uchiwa
Summary: Résumé : petit Os(attention spoil) Et si pendant la guerre Sakura fut gravement blessée par l'acide d'une des dimensions de Kagura en voulant ramener Sasuke et qu'elle perdit l'usage de ses yeux de façon temporaire qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné ?


Titre: Kōfuku e no kenri (le droit au bonheur)

Note: K +

Résumé : (attention spoil) Et si pendant la guerre Sakura fut gravement blessée par l'acide d'une des dimensions de Kagura en voulant ramener Sasuke et qu'elle perdit l'usage de ses yeux de façon temporaire qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné ?

Disclamer : évidemment le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas ! Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusif de Masashi Kishimoto (snif c'est pas juste …XD)

Note : ceci est mon premier Os j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Merci à Sana Ackerman Uchiwa pour sa correction et son avis (même si elle excère le Sasusaku ! ) Sans elle vous serait légèrement en train de pisser le sang à cause des vilaines petites fautes .

Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonnes lectures tous

« La guerre est terminée l'Alliance Shinobi a vaincu et malgré de lourdes pertes la vie reprend son court, tout le monde est retournés au village et aident à sa reconstruction.

POV SASUKE

Je venais de croiser Naruto il se forçait à sourire cet idiot mais même moi je voyais la supercherie.

Je me rendais justement à l'hôpital où un silence de mort m'accueillit seulement perturbé par les pas des médecins et des infirmières. Je ne pris pas la peine de demander le numéro de la chambre, Naruto me l'avais transmis.

Seul mes pas résonnaient dans ce couloir vide de toutes âmes, je me trouvais juste devant sa chambre d'où je pouvais entendre les bruits de machines Bip Bip Bip…ce bruit se répétant à l'infini. Je l'avoue, j'ai peur de ce qui il y a derrière cette foutu porte, peur de ce que ma faiblesse lui aura causé, peur de l'affronter.

Je ne sais pas par quel courage mais je finis par entrer et ce que je vis me fit mal, j'ai pensé un court instant à faire demi-tour mais je l'ai vu là couchée, les yeux recouverts de bandages, branchée à cette infernale machine qui me prouvais que son cœur battais encore.

Elle se tourna sa tête vers moi sentant ma présence .

-Sasu ... Ke-kun?

Non ne m'appelle pas comme ça…je ne le mérite pas. Pourquoi ?! Est-ce que c'est un sourire que je vois sur tes lèvres ? Tu devrais me haïr !

-Oui Sakura c'est moi…

Tu tapotas gentiment la place à côté de toi avec ce même sourire, je t'en prie ne me sourit pas je ne le mérite pas. Je m'assis tout de même.

-Comment va ton bras, tu n'as pas trop mal ?me demanda t'elle l'instant d'après.

Idiote ! C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça. Pourquoi continue tu à t'inquiète pour moi ! Tout est de ma faute bon sang !

-Non je n'ai plus mal… grâce à toi.

Tu me souris encore, mon cœur te supplie d'enlever ce sourire.

-Tu sais, tu devrais accepter de te faire implanter les cellules du premier Hokage.

Ne fais pas semblant …non en réalité au fond de moi je sais que tu ne mens pas et que tu t'inquiètes réellement pour moi, mais c'est pour toi que tu devrais t'inquiéter.

-Sakura…arrête maintenant…n'est tu pas en colère ?! déclarai je en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant les poings

-Pourquoi le serais-je ?

-Peut-être parce que à cause de MOI tu ne retrouveras sûrement plus jamais la vue ! M'exclamai-je au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Sasuke-kun ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est un accident, ce n'est pas grave…

…Ce n'est pas grave ? Tu te fous de moi ?! Je trouve que si, c'est grave justement ! Je ne verrais peut être plus jamais cet éclat dans la lueur émeraude de tes yeux et toi tu ne verras plus la beauté du monde que seule toi savais trouver et que seule toi savais me montrer.

Je me relevais il fallait que je parte, je ne pouvais plus affronter cette vision j'allais craquer !

POV EXTERNE

TOC TOC !

La porte s'ouvrit sur la cinquième hokage qui entra dans la chambre avec une mine sombre.

\- Tsunade-sama?

\- Bonjour Sakura ! Tiens Sasuke tu tombe bien.

\- Hum ? fit l'interressé »

Elle tourna son attention sur la patiente, lui enleva ses bandages posés sur ses yeux pour pouvoir l'examiner. Un halo de chakra vert sorti de ses doigts posés sur les yeux de Sakura, qui fit une petite grimace de douleur.

Sasuke resta là à observer sa coéquipière souffrir sous les soins donné par son maitre.

-Sakura va pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital, mais comme tu le sais elle est aveugle pour le moment et il est hors de question de la laisser seule ! Commença la Senju

-Hum et en quoi puis-je être utile ? interrogea le noiraud impassible

-Ecoute je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, j'aimerais que tu la prennes chez toi, elle n'a nulle part ou aller sa maison a été détruite. Soupira la 5eme

-Et ses parents ne peuvent pas la prendre ?

L'Hokage prit un air peiné et Sasuke comprit, ils n'étaient plus, ils étaient parmi les nombreuses victimes collatérales de la guerre.

-Tsunade-sama vous ne pouvez pas forcer Sas… Commença la rose

-J'accepte. Coupa Sasuke un air décidé sur le visage

L'Hokage, souria légèrement et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

-Je passerai tous les soirs pour lui promulguer ses soins. Annonça la blonde

-Hn…Très bien. Approuva le dernier Uchiwa

L'Hokage eu un sourire sincère et Sasuke vis dans ses yeux tous l'amour et l'inquiétude qu'elle portait à l'égard de son élève.

-Sasuke-kun ? » Appela la blessée

Sasuke se tourna vers sa coéquipière

-Tu es sûr que ce ne te dérange pas ?

-Sakura si j'ai accepté c'est que ça ne me dérange pas !

La dite fit la moue et Sasuke eut un sourire ou plutôt un rictus d'amusement, il demanda à prendre les affaires de la Kunoichi que lui remis la Senju avec les bandages de Sakura.

-Je dois y aller j'ai d'autres patients à aller voir. Je viendrais te voir demain soir d'accord ? Déclara la 5eme d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur la tête de son élève.

-Oui Tsunade-sama. Repondit cette dernière avec un léger sourire

-Tu as le droit d'enlever une fois par jour ton bandages pendant une heures et dans des endroits pas trop éclairés, Sasuke tu noteras l'évolution de sa vue sur un carnet s'il te plaît. Continua l'Hokage en reprenant son air sérieux.

L'intéressé hocha la tête. L'Hokage prit congé et laissa seule les deux protagonistes.

-Bien Sakura on y va.

-is

Sakura s'assit sur le bord du lit, Sasuke en profita pour la rejoindre et lui prit la main.

-… !

La rose prise au dépourvu sursauta au contact de leurs mains.

-N'aie pas peur je vais te guider d'accord ?

-Sasuke…merci.

Ils partirent donc de l'hôpital Sasuke tenant toujours la main de Sakura, il s'aperçut que Sakura était sur ses gardes, tous ses sens en éveils.

-Sakura ? L'interpella l'Uchiwa

-C'est agréable

Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogatif

-Tous ! Le vent, les odeurs et même les bruits. Continua la fleur sous le silence de son ami.

Sasuke sourit à ce moment en pensant combien elle était forte, elle ne voyait plus alors pour combler son handicap elle se concentrait sur le reste et trouvais la force de sourire sincèrement.

-Je sens tout le monde s'agite pour reconstruire le village et Naruto qui utilise son multi-clonage dit-elle avec un sourire amusé mais dans sa voix une pointe de tristesse se faisait ressentir.

Sasuke perdit son sourire, s'arrêta net et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sakura comprenant sa détresse.

-Tu te sens inutile ? Devina l'ex nukenin

-Oui dit-elle en baissant la tête

-Sakura…tu as fait plus que ta part.

-… ?

-Réfléchis tu as sauvé d'innombrables vies pendant la guerre, combattue comme une lionne, tu t'es inquiétée pour chaque shinobis de l'Alliance, maintenant tu as le droit de te reposer et prendre le temps de te soigner. dit-il d'une voix des plus douces

Sakura sourit attendrit par les paroles de son ami. Elle fut réconfortée et extrêmement touchée par l'effort que celui-ci faisait pour la consoler.

Le soir venu Sasuke s'occupait d'aménager la chambre qui allait accueillir Sakura pour un temps indéterminé. Pendant ce temps-là la kunoichi, tentait tant bien que mal, de s'adapter à son nouveau chez soi, ce qui donnait une Sakura qui se prenant les meubles et les murs, mais qui lui permit tout de même de situer à peu près les dimensions et position des meubles de l'appartement.

Prudemment elle se dirigea vers ce qui lui avais semblé être le canapé et après avoir bien vérifié la véracité de ses dires elle s'assit doucement tout en soupirant. L'envie d'enlever ses bandages la démangeais fortement néanmoins elle se retient du mieux qu'elle put.

POV SASUKE

J'avais fini d'arranger la chambre de Sakura après avoir nettoyé, rangé, et aéré la pièce il faut dire que je ne m'en servais pas alors le ménage y était rarement fait. Satisfait de mon ouvrage je rejoignis mon amie au salon, elle était assise sur le canapé, je m'assis à côté d'elle.

-Sakura tu veux que je t'enlève tes bandages ? Lui demandai-je doucement

-Oui si il te plaît .

Elle se tourna en face de moi pour me faciliter la tâche. Je déroulais donc délicatement la bande, sa peau était un peu rougit à certains endroits sûrement dû au fortement du tissu rugueux sur sa peau délicate.

-Ouvre les yeux ordonnais-je

Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes mais finis quand même par s'exécuter. Je pus de nouveau voir ses iris qui n'avaient rien perdus de leur merveilleuse couleur.

-Tu peux me décrire ce que tu vois ?

-Hé bien…je dirais que je vois des ombres en quelque sort avec une forme assez …abstraite. Me répondis ma rose

Elle tendit ses mains hésitantes vers mon visage, elle semblait si vulnérable tel une enfant, alors pour l'encourager je pris ses mains et les posa sur mon visage.

Je vis pendant une seconde de la surprise sur son visage puis elle sourit, encore ce sourire, je le déteste et je l'adore en même temps je ne le mérite pas…mais je ne peux m'en passer…

Elle se mit tout doucement à tâter mon visage avec ces petites mains si fines et si douce.

Elle descendit sur mon cou où ses doigts me laissèrent des frissons à chacun de leurs passages. Complétement ignorante du trouble qu'elle provoquait en moi, elle continua de descendre ses mains sur mon cœur puis mon torse. Elle se stoppa en une grimace mécontente sur mon ventre.

-Tu as encore des bandages ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Fredonner

-Tu ne t'es pas fait soigner par les médecins de Konoha ?

-Si mais partiellement, pas besoin de plus.

Son visage se déforma un peu plus, elle semblait …énervée ? Ou triste, les deux peut être ?

-Idiot…Murmura t'elle

Abasourdis j'allais répliquer quand elle me poussa de façon à ce que je sois allongé se mettant à califourchon sur moi.

-Sakura ! Qu'est que tu fais ?! Répliquais-je gêné

-Tais-toi !

Elle avait employé un ton ferme. Elle mit ses mains sur mes bandages et en un geste expert les coupa net. Avec une extrême douceur, elle mit ses mains sur mes plaies et à la seconde qui suivit une douce chaleur envahis mon ventre, était-elle en train de me soigner ? Oui c'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

-Sakura pourquoi t'inquiète tu autant pour moi après tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que je t'ai fait ? Interrogea-je perplexe

-Car si je ne le fais pas personne ne le fera. Répliqua Sakura d'une voix déterminée oh combien sexy

Son ouvrage fini, elle posa sa main sur ce qui restait de mon bras. Puis d'une voix douce elle reprit

-Et toi Sasuke pourquoi refuses tu que l'on t'aide…pourquoi t'obstiner à refuser que l'on t'implante les cellules réparatrices du 1er, pourquoi ?!

A quoi bon lui cachér, Sakura savais lire en moi, même à travers mon masque autant lui dire.

-C'est la preuve de mes erreurs passées et de ma rédemption, je ne mérite pas que l'on me soigne et je mérite encore moins ton attention Sakura….

-C'est ridicule ! Parce que tu as fait des erreurs dans la vie tu n'aurais pas le droit d'être heureux ?! FOUTAISE ! Tu y as le droit plus que quiconque, ce qui compte ce n'est pas le passé ni celui que tu étais ! C'est aujourd'hui, c'est demain ! Tu as fait des erreurs et alors ? Tout le monde en fait, on ne fait pas le monde avec des si ! Tu as largement payé le prix, tu as payé ta part Sasuke maintenant plus que tous tu as le droit au bonheur… S'écria ma rose

Elle ne put continuer car des torrents de larmes dévalaient ses joues. Je me rendis compte que moi aussi je pleurais, mais pourquoi ?

Car je me sentais enfin libéré d'un poids trop longtemps porté…j'étais heureux ? Oui sûrement car c'est elle qui me disait tout ceci, elle que j'ai fait souffrir plus que n'importe qui.

-Sakura…merci.

Je la pris tendrement dans mes bras, on pleurait ensemble, on avait besoin l'un de l'autre maintenant j'en étais sur il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptais, elle et personne d'autre car je l'aimais,je l'avais enfin compris .

-Sakura ...

-Ou …oui ?

-Je t'aime

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre car je connaissais déjà la réponse et l'embrassait passionnément. Elle y répondit sans plus attendre en ouvrant légèrement la bouche me permettant de découvrir en profondeur sa cavité buccale.

''Finalement elle n'aura pas besoin de cette chambre que j'avais préparée. '' Pensa je en souriant durant le baiser tout en l'allongeant sous moi .

~~~~~~~ Fin ~~~~~~~

Et voilà c'est fini ! Désolé pour ceux qui attendais un lemon mais ce n'ai pas tellement mon truc ! Je ne suis pas assez à l'aise pour en écrire !

En espérant que cet Os vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu !

Avis ) ?


End file.
